SPOLER ALERT FOR FUTURE SWAC EPISODES
by Channyallthewaybaby
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* Spoilers for the following episodes: "Sonny with a Kiss", "Marshal with a Chance", "Tween Choice", and "So Random Christmas"
1. Lines from Problem with Pauly

C: Mind if I join m'lady for m'lunch.?

S: It is m'meatball m'Monday, m'man, so m'might want to wear a bib so you don't m'make a m'mess.

C: Alright, I get the hint. I'll knock off the 'muh' thing. Anyway, here you go, m'….girlfriend.

(Chad hands her a piece of paper)

S: What is this?

C: It's tomorrows schedule.

S: Of course, our seven week anniversary.

C: 49 days of bliss.

S: Forty-seven if you don't count the two days of food poisoning from the place we celebrated our five week anniversary.

Both: Gas Station Sushi.

S: You know Chad, not that I don't think its adorable, every week together doesn't have to be a milestone.

C: It does to me. Which is why I have our day planned down to the Chado-Second.

S: (Reads Schedule) Seven-oh -Chad, wake up call from.. Chad. Eleven-Chad-Teen, romantic walk through the park. Um, at Eleven-Chad-Teen I have class.

C: Of course you have class. That's one of the reasons you made it to week seven.

S: I 'made it'? Like I'm a contestant in a 'win a date with Chad Dylan Cooper' contest?

C: No. (says into recorder) Note to self: Pitch 'win a date with Chad Dylan Cooper ' to Mr. Condor. Anyway you were saying?

S: I'm just saying I'm my own person with my own schedule and I may have my own ideas of what we should do tomorrow.

C: Weird.

S: What?

C: I've just never dated an indi... indi-

S: -Vidual?

C: That's the word.

S: Well just because I am doesn't mean your not special to me.

C: That's cool. Just as long as I know there's no one more important to you than-

S: Oh my gosh! It's Pauly the Polar Bear! He's the most important thing in the world to me!

(Sonny leaps out of the chair and rushes after Pauly. Leaving Chad alone.)

Chad walks into the Prop House with flowers, as Nico and Grady play a video game.

N: Flowers? Dude, you shouldn't have.

C: Dude, I didn't. They're for Sonny. It's half -past- Chad, where is she?

N: Interesting. Seven week anniversary and no Sonny.

G: (sings) Blow off.

C: Impossible. No one has ever blown off a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. It's just not done.

G: Classic blow off denial.

N: You might want to sit down, because you've been stood up.

C: Are you guys sure? Of course your sure. You get blown off by girls all the time.

G: Not true. I don't even get that far.

N: Well, I do. And this has all the signs of a girl losing interest in you. It happens in stages. Stage one your blown off.

G: Stage two, they stop answering your phone calls. Or so I've been told.

(Chad frantically takes out his phone)

(Chad is wearing a hot dog suit)

Hank: Come on boys. Let's grill this dog.

S: Chad! Run!

C: I'm not leaving you alone, Sonny.

S: You can't run in that, can you?

C: Barely walk.

(Chad is still wearing the hot dog suit)

After Chad and Sonny fall to the ground hugging:

S: Are you okay?

C: Yeah, my buns cushioned the fall.

Okay that's it! Um. Credit to all of the spoilers goes to sonny-with-a-chance. Com/ forum/ and also to http:/ . com /watch?v=0DSvldrIZOc for the lines from the Problem with Pauly.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, you might be wondering why I deleted the other chapters. I deleted them for complaints. Their weren't many but still. And I wanted to say I'm sorry to people I upset from posting information from the forum. The only chapter I kept was the one that I found from a YOUTUBE video! So, don't get mad at me, and say that I stole it from your site! Anyways that's all I have to say! I'll try to post more spoilers not from the sonny-with-a-chance forum!

- 3 Channyallthewaybaby


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan:I'm here with tonights hottest ,tell us about what you're wearing.  
Sonny:Well,Ryan,Im wearing a outfit that says "Im thrilled to be here" and "Hey,Erik Olson who blew me off for Junior Prom,how do you like me now?"  
Chad:Yeah,Erik,you blew it big time,suckah!  
Ryan:So,sixth consecutive battle between So Random an Mackenzie Falls,but the first one between boyfriend and thoughts.  
Sonny:Actually,we don't really see this as a an honor just to be nominated.  
Ryan:Which is something the loser always I rights?  
Chad:Ryan there are no losers...yet.  
Sonny:What Chad is trying to say is that we've agreed,tonights not about winning and about taking the high Sweetie?  
road,high road.  
Ryan:And the Choicy goes to...Mack-aronie and Cheese!So Random!  
T:All right!Woo!Well,Ive just got one thing to say to our friends at Mackenzie Falls..  
S:High road.  
T:Ugh..Mackenzie 's an honor to share the category with a cast as talented as AUDIENCE AWWS S:See?  
T:I never get awwws before.I like this high AUDIENCE:You know.I dont think its a coincidence that the first year we won is the first year Sonny Munroe's been on our like to give her a choice to say a few words ? TAWNI NODS AND SMILES AT HER.  
.First I want to thank all my So Random guys is a dream come true.I don't really know what else to say except..In your face Mackenzie Falls!You thought we'd lose,but we won!Take that,suckahs!Whooo!  
Sonny to herself off to Chad:Oops,that didnt come out the way I thought it would.

Cafeteria:

Chad:You sure you don't want to sit with your friends over at the victory table?  
Sonny:As long as you dont think the Tween Choice Awards are about to start,Ill sit with you anywhere.  
C:I know,I lost in a little yesterday but I'm good now.  
JUST THEN SERVAL CONDOR STUDIO WORKERS APPROACH SONNY;ASKING FOR AUTOGRAPHS;TAKING IS PUSHED OUT OF THE HALL.  
S:Okay thanks its okay,Ill sign more in a few want to be rude to mboyfriend.  
C:Sonny,I know youre new at this,but you dont turn fans is your it.I would.  
S:I am Chad,I just dont want to flaunt it.  
C:Why not?I would.  
CHADS CELL PHONE RINGS.  
C:Oh wow,MrCondor's calling you..Hello?..HANDS HER THE PHONE Its for you!

(After calls Sonny)

C:My minutes!Your moment,but my PHONE Hello?  
PHONE HANGS UP C:He must have been going through a tunnel S:Chad are you okay?  
C:Im wouldnt I be fine while theyre covering my picture with yours?  
IN THE BACKGROUND,WORKERS HANG UP A BIG FRAMED PICTURE OF SONNY OVER CHADS MACK FALLS PICTURE.  
S:Well,this is ,I'm sorry.  
C:Sonny,you have nothing to apologize means never having to say youre sory.  
S:Im sorry I said sorry.  
C:You said it again!  
S:Okay,I think its pretty clear you're having trouble dealing with the fact that So Random won.  
C:I am not!Okay I am.I'm just not used to .Not signing the being in a ,who I am kidding?He wasnt in a tunnel.I'm in a tunnel and its dark in here,Sonny.  
S:Well,you better start walking towards the light because if we're going to be together,you have to be okay with me being in the spotlight sometimes.I hope to win a lot of awards.  
C:Well,right now you are a shoo-in for most patient girlfriend.  
S:Yes!I win!Woo!  
CHAD CHUCKLES.  
S:See?That was a test and you going to be fine, going to be fine.  
SHE GIVES HIM A LITTLE KISS ON THE CHEEK AND EXITS.  
C:Yeah,its gonna be though they're taking the Chadwich off the menu.  
_

Chad:So I was thinking about what you how I was letting So Randoms win get between I wantes to fix that.  
Sonny:See?I knew you'd get past this.  
C:I you know how?By getting to the truth.  
S:I'm so proud of you.  
C:Well you're really gonna be proud of this-I ordered a recount of the votes for best Tween Show.  
S:You did what?  
C:I ordered a recount!And great news So Random lost!  
S:I can't believe this.  
C:That you lost?Youll get used to it.I did.  
S:No you didnt,you ordered a would you even do that?  
C:Because you felt weird about winning,and I felt bad about neither of us have to feel weird yet,you have very weird look on your face.  
S:It's called dissapointment were so miserable not being the center of attention for one day that you actually went out and got a recount.  
C:I just wanted things to get normal.  
S:Normal?This isnt and Girlfriends are supposed to support each for each other.I cant be in a relationship with someone who always has to put himself firrst.  
C:I did it for us.  
S:There is no "us".I dont even know if there ever was.  
SONNY TAKES THE TWEEN CHOICE AWARD AND HANDS IT TO CHAD.  
S:Here.I think you two will be very happy together.  
Chad:Are you breaking up with me?I thought I was helping!  
Sonny:And that's the worst part about it!Goodbye Chad!  
Chad:Sonny I-  
Sonny:Please,just go!  
Chad:But-  
Sonny:There's no second chances this won the recount,but you lost me.

Tawni was mad at Chad because Chad hurt her best friend, AND took the tween choice award away from them. And honestly, Tawni seemed more concerned about sonny than the award.  
...Sonny was surprised by that too.

The breakup has important context. Its a culmination of many factors and not just "OMG No more Channy!"  
We don't know Chads feelings about the break up after Sonny breaks up with him. Theres just a scene left where's Sonny sitting in the Prophouse pushes back a few tears. And here friends cheer her up.

S:Im sorry we lost.  
Tawni:I don't care about that right NICO;GRADY AND ZORAS LOOKS I tomorrow I will!Tomorrow Ill be perfecting my "Chad is dead to me" glare.  
Nico:And we'll be painting mustaches on Chad's posters.  
Zora:And a certain "someone" Dylan Cooper will be hairless[Earlier in this eppy Zora wanted to play a prank on the cast of MF where all of their hair falls out]  
Tawni:But right now what we care about is you.  
THEY ALL HUG S:Thanks,guys.  
N:Yeah,they can take away the lobster,the trophy,the fancy table-  
Z:And they fact,they're probably taking it away right now.  
Grady:But you know what they can't take away?..This.  
T:Hey,look..REWINDING WATCH According to my watch it's twenty minutes 're still winners!  
S:I appreciate that,but I don't want to turn the clock back this time.I'm good right here.  
SHE HUGS OTHERS JOIN IN AS WE.

END and this is what a person who saw it said.

There was hand holding, Chad had his arm around her a couple times, both their casts knew, they walked the red carpet at an event together, and there was even a quick kiss. Definitely a Channy episode. There where a few Awww moments (one of which was cut, unfortunately) and there was one very powerful scene that I really must not discuss further. Let me just say this, I know I ve been somewhat critical of Demis acting skills in the past, but she blew me away last night. To film those intense relationship scenes right after her breakup with Joe? Amazing doesn t even come close.

At the end of our episode, they filmed a pick up scene for the Christmas special. That episode is a sort of behind the scenes of So Random, with Chad guest hosting SNL style. Following the last scene, the cast did the curtain call and signed autographs.

ALL CREDIT GOES TO SONNY - WITH - A - CHANCE . COM / FORUM!


	4. My Two Chad's Summary and Stills

In the upcoming episode "My Two Chads," Sonny (**Demi Lovato**) and Chad's (**Knight**) relationship hits a bump when Sonny realizes that Chad has sent his stunt double on every date he has deemed too dangerous. As a result, Chad knows little about Sonny, which shows during the "Celebrity Better Halves" game show.

Meanwhile, Nico (**Brandon Smith**) and Grady (**Doug Brochu**) excel on the game show and rekindle their friendship.

"My Two Chads" premieres Sunday, September 26 8PM ET/PT

For stills go to this link (don't forget to remove the spaces): http:/ /justjaredjr. buzznet. com/ photo-gallery/383657 /lou-ferrigno-sterling-knight-sonny-14/ 


End file.
